Caramaba Redux
by Boondock Jake
Summary: After a fight with Raphael, Ninjara finds herself confiding in one of the Mutanimals.


_A/N: Well, here's a thing._

 _Years ago, I published this story and it was AWFUL. As were a lot of my earlier stories. What can I say? I was green at the time (still am I think). But I had always liked the idea of this story so I decided to rewrite it. It's much better now and a lot heavier with the romance. I've decided to post this in the Mature section due to its content but there's no lemon action in it. Anyways, hope you enjoy!_

 _TMNT and all characters belong to their respective owners._

* * *

 **Caramba Redux**

The night sky was such a marveling thing to look at it.

It held such wonders and infinite questions about the universe. From the perfectly round moon that hung so high above the world below to the thousands of stars that littered the blackness around it, as if to shield the glowing orb from the dark itself. The moon's pale light cast an eerie glow upon the Brazilian rainforest that resided underneath, dark green tree canopy's coming alive with a breeze. It was a haunting and beautiful sight. One that caused even the most frantic of souls to stop and gaze upwards.

But despite the beauty of the infinite above, its presence was merely lost to those below amid the sounds of gunfire and angry voices. Somewhere among the forest, bright flashes of light appeared between the trees as bullets flew from the muzzles of automatic weapons. Curses in English and Portuguese spilled forth from the mouths of dozens of men, but one voice could be heard among them all.

"Cowabunga!"

In a large clearing on the forest floor, Michelangelo's battle cry was followed by a green foot planting firmly into the face of an oncoming mercenary. The man fell to the ground in a heap and the orange clad turtle spun in the grass, sweeping his arm upwards to catch another attacker under the chin with his nunchuks. Michelangelo crouched low then sprung up into a back flip as a hail of bullets riddled the spot where he once stood. He landed gracefully and found himself shell to shell with one of his brothers.

"These dudes just don't give up, Leo! They're worse than Shred-Head!"

Leonardo turned his head slightly, his blue bandanna swaying with the slight breeze that flowed through the forest. "I hear you, Mikey!" he agreed, ducking a swinging machete and ramming the blunt end of his katana handle into the swinger's jaw. Once the man dropped, Leonardo could see another aiming an Uzi at him with deadly intent.

"Freaks!" the man cried and pulled the trigger.

Leonardo turned his katana to the side, the blade facing upwards as the bullets ricocheted off the flat end of the sword. The goon's gun suddenly jammed and a panicked look swept across his face as he pounded on the weapon in an attempt to fix it. The leader of the turtles saw his opportunity and dove forward, tucking himself into a ball. Leonardo rolled through and as he came to a kneel, slashed his swords up in an outwards arc. The Uzi was cut in two, and before the mercenary could react, Leonardo performed a leg sweep, the man flipping into the air before landing on his head with a painful grunt.

Leonardo looked down at the damaged firearm and shook his head. "I really hate guns," he mumbled. Looking back up, he saw Donatello performing a series of dodges from a crazed mercenary with an axe.

"How you doing, Donny?!" he shouted to his other brother.

"I'm fine! Just fine!" Donatello yelled back, side stepping yet another axe swing.

With a twirl of his bo, the purple bearing turtle thrust the end of it into the merc's stomach. The man's eyes bulged and a rush of air escaped his lungs in a wheezing cough. As he was doubled over, Donatello drove and elbow hard into the man's spine, slamming him to the ground in a pain induced heap.

"Nice try, dude, but it looks like you lack the _axe-perience_ to take down this turtle!" Donatello smugly declared.

"Ugh! That was awful, Donny!" Michelangelo grimaced, sticking out his tongue.

"Sorry! You're the one who's good at all that stuff! I was just giving it a try!"

"Stick to the computer geek routine, Don!" Michelangelo advised and quickly ducked an oncoming punch from another assailant before cracking his ribs with his nunchuks.

Despite the skill and speed in which our heroes managed to defeat their enemies, it was a short lived victory as it seemed for every foe they took down, two would replace him. A heavy and tiresome onslaught as they brandished chains, knives, hammers, and of course, more guns. The turtles were in good shape but even they couldn't fight forever as the beginning stages of fatigue wormed its way inside their limbs. It was a disheartening sight for all of them.

"Ha! Step on up, boys!"

Almost all of them.

Raphael twirled his sais in his hands and grinned as a large burly man swung a crowbar at him with malicious intent. Raphael ducked, the speed from the crowbar causing his red bandana tails to billow and he slid through the big man's legs. The man spun with a cry; recklessly swing his weapon with a backhand motion in hopes to catch the reptile. Raphael caught the man's large arm and pulled it tight against his chest. With a snort of amusement, his leg came upwards in a straight vertical kick, impacting on the mercenary's face. It left him dazed and Raphael turned and brought his arm hard across his attacker's face with a clothesline that would have made Stan Hansen proud.

The sound of a gun being loaded was heard over the other commotions of the fight and Raphael quickly dug into his belt. Gripping a shuriken, he turned with great speed and flung the deadly star, watching it fly into the muzzle of the machine gun that was being pointed at him. When the trigger was pulled, the gun exploded in the hands of the surprised assailant.

"Damn! Am I good or what?!" Raphael asked himself more than anyone else, his smirk even larger.

"I wish you wouldn't take so much pleasure in this!"

The teenaged turtle turned to see Ninjara giving him a stern look as she delivered a back elbow into the face of a charging goon without even looking.

"C'mon, babe! Cracking skulls is what I do best! If you don't love your work than what's the point?!" he replied with a wink.

Ninjara rolled her eyes and turned back to continue fighting. A man garbed in camouflage and wearing some sort of matching face hood came at her with a chainsaw, the machine howling for her blood. Ninjara gripped her katana handle tightly with both hands and as the man raised his saw to come down on her, she sliced upwards and cut the saw blade in half. The low life stared dumbfounded at his now useless saw until Ninjara offered him a series of palm strikes to the chest and kicked his legs out from underneath him. She tipped his chin up with the edge of her katana, the man's eyes frantic and fearful.

"Japanese steel cannot be defeated," the vixen told him fiercely. She then slapped him on the side of the face with the blunt side of her katana.

"Awesome work, Ninjara-babe!" Michelangelo praised as he tossed another enemy over his head.

"Thanks, Mikey," Ninjara smiled.

"That's how you deliver a line, Donny!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Donatello replied irritably, spinning his bo in a circular motion and knocking out whoever was unlucky enough to be within its range. Leonardo suddenly jumped over him and performed a flying kick to a chain wielding attacker who was planning on sneaking up on Donatello.

"Are you sure it was a good idea letting April go off into the forest?! We don't even know how far the village is from here!" he shouted.

"They'll be here! April won't let us down!" Donatello assured.

"They can take their time!" Raphael jovially commented. "These guys are so lame that broken down Foot Soldiers are more of a threat!"

As he continued to mock the mercenaries, the others felt a sudden increase in pressure from their attacks as Raphael's provoking comments only seemed to fuel their determination to kill them. Leonardo flashed an angry look towards his red clad brother.

"Will you shut up, Raph?! It's bad enough we're out numbered and we don't need you egging them on!"

"What's a matter fearless leader?! Can't take a little pressure?!" Raphael teased.

Leonardo grit his teeth in ire at his brother's arrogance but his attention returned back to the fight as a 2x4 was swung wildly at him. Ninjara shared in his displeasure, upper cutting a mercenary before driving her fist extra hard into the face of another.

" _Why must he always be like that?"_ she thought. It was not the first time that thought had crossed her mind and it probably wouldn't be the last.

The vixen watched him from the corner of her eye as he took down more and more men, taunting them as he did. But she also observed the troubles his brothers were having. The fatigue from earlier was starting to deepen and they were taking more blows now than avoiding them. Even Ninjara herself was struggling.

Then disaster struck.

Michelangelo had just finished cracking his nunchuks over the head of an unlucky mercenary near the clearing's border when another suddenly thrust a fist across his face. Michelangelo fell to his back against a bullet riddled tree, slightly dazed.

"Mikey!" Donatello cried, trying to get to his brother but several mercenaries cut him off. Leonardo had the same problem as he cried out for his brother, katanas blocking a thrusting machete. Ninjara herself tried to assist the turtle but a large mercenary blocked her path as he swung at her with a baseball bat.

"Raphael! Help Michelangelo!" she cried out but Raphael didn't seem to hear her as he continued to taunt.

"Raph!" Leonardo shouted being pinned down by attack.

But Raphael was too engorged in his fighting and showboating to hear anyone. The attacker approached Michelangelo and pulled out a hand gun. With no hesitation, he pulled back the hammer, aimed, and fired.

The sound of that one shot caused the whole world to freeze. Raphael's eyes widened and his blood suddenly felt like ice in his veins. What felt like slow motion, he turned around and realized what had just occurred.

"No..."

Raphael charged to where his brother was and drove his foot as hard as he could into the merc's face, hearing a satisfying crunch of a nose being broken. He fell to the ground with a thud and Raphael stood above him panting. His shaking hands gripped his sais so hard that his knuckles cracked under the pressure. Raphael slowly turned his head with tears on the verge of falling, expecting to see his dead brother's body.

Only, there was nothing there. Raphael felt his face twist in confusion until a voice called out from above him.

"Up here, bro!"

Raphael looked up to see Michelangelo in the branches of tree with a familiar looking wolfman beside him.

"Close call, eh, mon?" Dreadmon called out.

"Told you this dude was fast!" Michelangelo shouted.

Raphael let out a large sigh of relief. The Tasmanian wolfman's super speed had always been a lifesaver and tonight was no different. Dreadmon and Michelangelo leaped from the tree and joined back into the battle. When he landed, Michelangelo shot Raphael a hurtful and angry look.

The sting of shame and guilt burned his cheeks but that feeling was less than foreign for Raphael. He could see the team's leader struggling with a foe atop of him and Raphael charged over, leaping through the air and ramming an elbow on top of the man's skull. He slumped off Leonardo's back and Raphael clutched his arm in attempt to help him up. But Leonardo practically shoved Raphael right off him and kept fighting, not even bothering to look at him. Raphael cursed to himself and went back to dishing out blows.

The mercenaries were starting to slow down but the turtles were exhausted and still out numbered. The turtles, Ninjara and Dreadmon formed a tight circle as they were closed in on. Many of the attackers were reloading while others tightened their holds on their knives and other weapons meant for bludgeoning. Things looked bleak and the heroes knew it.

But it seemed fate was on their side today as loud battle cry of sounded like a large cat pierced the air causing everyone to crane their heads over to the left.

From out of the bush emerged April O'Neil and the Mutanimal Jagwar with over a hundred Coipacu warriors armed to the teeth with spears and arrows. They surrounded the remaining enemies with looks that suggested they were not interested in talking things out. The mercenaries looked around frantically and when they realized there was no way to escape, they all dropped their weapons and slowly put their hands up hoping for mercy.

"Told you April wouldn't let us down," Donatello sighed in relief.

Jagwar stepped forward, his yellow and brown spotted pelt catching the light from the moon, and flashed his sharp teeth.

" _Qual de vocês é o responsável?_ " he demanded to know in his native tongue.

Most of their captives, who were from the country, all shifted eyes to portly and sweaty man in dark khakis and a dirty combat vest. He swallowed hard as Jagwar approached him. The large cat stood in front of him and peered at the man with sharp and unfriendly eyes. More sweat rolled down his chubby cheeks and he could not break the gaze locked between them out of fear.

" _Você fala inglês?_ " Jagwar growled.

"Yes…" the fat man wheezed.

"Good. Many of your associates do not seem to be from Brazil so I want to make this clear to everyone. Who sent you?" Jagwar hissed.

"M-Marcelo Bustamante. He w-was in charge of the deforestation of this area."

"The man who ignored the preservation laws that protect this forest? The man whose operations we stopped days ago? _That_ Marcelo Bustamante?"

" _Si_ ," the man nodded vigorously. Jagwar narrowed his eyes and raised his hand, flashing razor sharp claws that made the man flinch. Ever so slowly, the feline gently traced a claw down the mercenary's face.

"I want you to go back to your master, _dog_. Go back and tell him that this rainforest is off limits to him and whoever else with greed in their hearts. If he ignores this, I will be more than happy to show him what this _gato_ is truly capable of. _Comprende_?"

The chubby man nodded quickly, his body trembling. Jagwar suddenly let out a loud roar causing him to turn and flee in fear. The other mercenaries followed suite and one by one they left the clearing, the Coipacu laughing at them as they fled. The turtles and friends all let out a cheer of victory.

Jagwar embraced Leonardo and smiled. "I knew you would come, _amigos_."

"Of course, Jagwar. There was no way we would let those jerks get away with this," Leonardo stated.

" _Gracias_. _Muchos gracias_ ," Jagwar sighed in relief, squeezing the turtle's shoulders.

Behind them, April wiped some sweat from her brow and brushed off wet leaves from her bare legs as Michelangelo approached her, spinning a nunchuk casually.

"Cutting it a little close there weren't you, April?" Michelangelo joshed as he gave her a playful shove. The news reporter smirked and shoved him back.

"You try running though the rainforest in these boots."

"You made it just in time, April. We weren't sure what to expect when those losers wouldn't give up," Leonardo said joining them.

"I got lucky," she admitted. "I was completely lost. I just happened to run into Dreadmon by accident and he sped back to the village with the news."

"Most excellent my furry friend," Michelangelo laughed, patting Dreadmon on the back.

"What can I say?" Dreadmon grinned with a shrug, "I be in da right place at da right time. Can't say I'm not surprised dem fools tried somet'n like dis though. We should have known dat and been prepared."

"Regardless, we're all okay and that's what matters," Leonardo commented.

"So…Cowabunga?" Michelangelo asked holding up his hands in question.

Leonardo looked to Donatello who shrugged and as the three brothers went in for the traditional celebration, the first syllable being stretched, Raphael quickly joined them to complete it. However, the word died on their lips as he appeared. Instead, their hands dropped and they merely offered him sour looks before storming off in anger. Dreadmon and April exchanged looks. Raphael watched them walk away and turned to see his girlfriend glaring at him with an equally angry visage. Ninjara just shook her head and followed after the other turtles. Raphael hung his head in shame and sighed.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder and looked up to see Jagwar. His mask of fury and intimidation from before was replaced by his usual friendly demeanor. "Raphael, my _amigo_ , is everything alright? Tonight was a great victory but you seem troubled."

Raphael opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself before mumbling something incoherent and just pushed past him to follow the others at a distance. Jagwar watched confused as April and Dreadmon approached him.

"Ey, mon! What dat be all about?"

"I do not know," Jagwar answered looking to the duo. "Something must have happened."

"Knowing Raph he probably got a little too ahead of himself again," April said, crossing her arms.

Dreadmon scratched his head in confusion before uttering, "Dem turtles always do dat thing with dere hands but not dis time. Dey seem mad at Raphael."

"Brothers should not fight," Jagwar replied with worry.

"Sometimes that's _all_ those brothers do," April sighed. "It can be even worse when Ninjara and Raph are going at it. Those two put a whole new meaning on the term 'Lovers Quarrel'."

Jagwar didn't say anything as he watched the sai wielding turtle stomp his way behind the group. He shook his head and smiled back at April and Dreadmon.

"Come. The time for fighting is over. Now, we celebrate."

* * *

The Coipacu village was alive with joy tonight. A large bonfire was lit, its flames stretching up high into the sky as if trying to reach the moon itself. Dancers circled the massive flame, garbed in ceremonial costumes of mythological animals. Some had feathers, others had tails and fangs but they all danced in unison. April danced with Donatello among them, their laughter being heard above the music of drums and flutes as Dreadmon and Michelangelo scarfed down the buffet of food. Fish, fruits, wild boar, eggs and vegetables were gobbled up with glee despite the absence of pizza.

"First one to puke has to eat the pig snout!" Michelangelo mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Dat's da best part, mon!" Dreadmon exclaimed.

Off in the corner in a more secluded part of the village was Leonardo. He sat crossed legged under a tree and breathed in and out in a controlled matter. The turtle figured now was good a time as any to meditate and his thoughts quickly found themselves on Master Splinter. It was a warm and welcoming feeling being so far from home.

Far from him and just a stone's throw away from the fire, Jagwar was telling the Coipacu children stories of the rainforest. They sat around him, staring up with faces that suggested they were very immersed within the story. Jagwar made motions with his hands to illustrate the actions of the characters which often made the children laugh or let out small shrieks of surprise. As he told his stories he noticed two figures in the darkness, arguing under the leaves of a kapok tree. His sharp ears and keen eyes told him it was Ninjara and Raphael.

"What were you thinking, Raphael? Michelangelo could have died."

"You don't think I know that?! You don't think I feel any worse than before?! I...I just got caught up in things," Raphael explained, losing his voice at the end.

"Caught up in your showboating like before! I've warned you enough times, Raphael! We all have! Michelangelo almost paid the price for that!" Ninjara scolded.

"I know, okay?! Christ, you don't have to rub it in!"

"Apparently I do! You're reckless, Raphael! Even more than before! When are you going to get it through your head that this isn't a game?! That these situations have real consequences like death involved!"

"Well, what about the others?! They goof off too you know! Maybe if they trained as hard as I did they wouldn't have gotten pinned down!"

"Don't tell me your ego is so big that you're actually blaming your brothers for what happened!"

"I didn't say that, Ninjara!"

"Well, that's what it sounded like to me!"

Jagwar heard some words exchanged that made him thankful that the Coipacu children did not understand English. At some point, Ninjara hissed something and Raphael threw his hands up in the air in frustration. He cursed loudly and stormed off further into the village in a rage. Ninjara, just as angry, marched off into the forest, talking angrily to herself in Japanese.

Jagwar paused in his story only for a moment before finishing it. The children all laughed in amusement as he ushered them off to join the celebration, claiming they should get something to eat before Michelangelo and Dreadmon eat it all. As they scampered away, the jaguar replayed the scene in his mind that he had just witnessed and found himself unsettled. He hated to see such anger in a time of joy. Particularly with _her_. A thought then crept into his mind and he toyed with his fingers. A flush of red spread across his muzzle and he scolded himself for such a notion.

" _Most inappropriate,"_ he told himself.

But after what he had just seen, there was a yearning in his chest to go through with it. The possible reaction to his actions, however, filled him with a sense of dread and embarrassment. But as in most cases, the decisions of the heart often outweighed those of the mind and Jagwar's pointed ears twitched as he silently took off into the forest behind him.

Back among the trees, Ninjara had decided on the bank of a small pond to let off some steam. She paced back and forth, her anger building with each step. Memories new and old rushed through her mind like a locomotive, all of them previous fights she had shared with the red clad ninja.

He made her so angry sometimes. No. That was what she used to say. Now he made her angry almost constantly. Whether it was his attitude or his constant refusal to fully accept blame in any type of situation (tonight being a prime example), Raphael and his ego were becoming too much to handle these days.

At first, she liked the 'bad boy' routine. He displayed such confidence even when outmatched and Ninjara found that sexy. But his compassion and kindness that he rarely showed around his brothers was not hidden from her and that balanced his personality. But that 'bad boy' image she once found appealing seemed to be more and more present these days, and she found herself tiring of it quickly. He enjoyed showing off, for what reasons the fox had no idea. Perhaps another way to show up his brothers, Leonardo in particular.

"Why do I put up with him?" the vixen asked herself. "He's become so damn self-absorbed and arrogant and...and..."

Ninjara stopped pacing and closed her eyes, her body collapsing on the edge of the bank. Her eyes opened again, half lidded and she gazed at her reflection in the water.

Her and Raphael's relationship was beginning to strain.

It was something she had a hard time admitting to at first. That what they were experiencing was normal and that all lovers go through such trials. While she did not doubt this as truth, she also knew that things of this nature would eventually get better. It seemed to be the opposite for them, however.

As more time passed, their fights seemed to increase, always ending with the same results. They would yell and argue then avoid each other for a few hours before making up. But despite their make ups, it was becoming such a repetitive occurrence that Ninjara didn't know what to do anymore. When did things start on this downward slope and why can't they stop it?

Ninjara sighed and rubbed her eyes wearily. Her head was beginning to throb and she wished to avoid another struggle within her own mind if she could. There had been too many of those lately. Instead, the vixen removed her weapons and armor, her body thanking her for relief of the extra weight despite how light they were. Rubbing her shoulder, she slid off her sandals before letting her feet slowly rest in the water below her. She let out a small moan of content, the cool refreshing waters soothing her aches.

Ninjara collapsed on her back into the soft grass and stared up at the sky through a break in the forest canopy. So many stars shone above, reminding her of the annoyance of light pollution that one must put up with when living in New York City. She missed the stars. They reminded her of home and from when she was a little girl sneaking out of bed at night to join her friends for an hour of stargazing. She could even recall spending a night with Raphael at Stump Asteroid, staring out over the infinite void. They didn't talk. He just held her as the universe drifted by.

Ninjara believed that perhaps she missed that moment most of all. Back when things were good. Back when she didn't find herself in a constant war of words with him.

Back when she was happy.

That thought alone sent an ache so hard through her heart that she almost shuddered. She didn't want to believe that. Ninjara _was_ happy. She was happy being away from her people that shunned her. Happy with exploring the world. Happy with the turtles and Raphael and Master Splinter. Ninjara _was_ happy.

So…why did it feel the exact opposite?

Sitting up, Ninjara's tail swished behind her as she threw some pebbles into the pond, breaking the peaceful still surface. Her reflection shimmered and danced becoming unclear. She hated seeing the ripples spread throughout the water as it reminded her of how broken her own peace was right now. Ninjara's face fell into her hand, wishing so much she could change what seemed to be the eventual outcome of this journey she and Raphael were on.

Her ears suddenly twitched and she snapped her head up and around to see who had made the faintest of noises behind her, breaking her from her thoughts. All that greeted her was the background of the darkened forest. But Ninjara was wiser than that. She didn't earn the reputation of the greatest thief in Japan by relying on a sole sense.

Someone was here.

Slowly, Ninjara reached for her katana and unsheathed it. Gripping it tightly, she stood up and took a ready stance. Her chocolate colored eyes scanned the forest as her ears listened. There was nothing at first until Ninjara took a whiff of the air and something strong filled her nose. Surprisingly, it was a pleasant smell. Sharp, warm and inviting. Her tongue glided past her lips on its own accord as if to try and taste it.

The sound of something heavy landing on the grass behind her rang through her ears and with a startled grunt, whipped around with her katana raised to strike down whoever was stupid enough to sneak up on her.

Ninjara's blade, however, stopped short above her head when her vision was suddenly filled with a bouquet of flowers. The fox blinked as her eyes wandered each flower that spawned colors and shapes indigenous to this rainforest. Shades of red, blue, yellow, green, purple and orange were lit by the moon and Ninjara couldn't help but smile at this gesture. An apology was no doubt to be expected but to do so with flowers was very unexpected. Raphael was never one to adhere to 'mushy make up stuff' as he put it. Sticking her sword into the ground, she reached out and grabbed the bouquet from Raphael.

"This seems a little old fashioned for you, Raphael," she said.

Ninjara's smile soon dropped, for when she took the flowers, she was not presented with her boyfriend but a rather timid looking Mutanimal.

" _Hola_ , Ninjara," Jagwar said, a feeling of trepidation welling up inside him as he began to second guess his actions. Ninjara could only stare at him before looking at the flowers again then back to him, her face etched with confusion and surprise.

"Jagwar?" She asked as if unsure it was really him standing in front of her. He nodded.

" _Si_. I did not mean to startle you."

"No, that's okay. I just...wasn't expecting you," Ninjara admitted and looked at the flowers again. "Or this...from you."

In truth, Ninjara should have known it was him in the shadows. His scent was radically different from Raphael's yet similar. Both were strong and radiated power, but the feline's had a more...calming effect to it whereas the turtle's could make her feel on edge at times given his moods, especially these days.

"I apologize," Jagwar mumbled. "I saw that you and Raphael were...in disagreement earlier tonight."

"That would probably be the nicest way anyone's ever put it," Ninjara sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"I did not mean to eavesdrop but I felt...unnerved by this. This is not a time to be at war with each other. It is a time to be happy and to celebrate. I simply hoped that my...uh...offering would lift your spirits so that...er...So that..."

Jagwar stuttered and scratched his neck and looked at the sky, avoiding Ninjara's gaze. He felt like such a fool. Jagwar deserved it, he supposed, for doing something as stupid as bringing her flowers. Humiliation coursed through him as he attempted to find the words.

Ninjara couldn't help but fight back giggles as she watched the spotted cat struggle. It was very unlike him and he seemed to be reduced to that of a shy little boy. She thought that it was very cute.

"You hoped that if I was in a better mood, I would find Raphael and fix things up?" She finished for him.

Jagwar let his hand drop back down to his side and gave a shy smile.

" _Si_."

Ninjara chuckled softly and sniffed the flowers. "Well, thank you, Jagwar. I appreciate the thought and the flowers. They're beautiful. You're very sweet to do this."

"I am glad," he said, trying not to blush.

"But it takes more than that to summon the effort needed to try and be civil with him, especially when he becomes so damn defensive and stubborn."

"He has much pride, _não_?"

"Yes, but that's just one problem on a very long list," Ninjara sighed in frustration. Jagwar offered her a look of sympathy and he desperately wished to rid her of these burdens.

"Despite that, Raphael has a good heart. Surely he makes amends for his mistakes," he commented.

"Yes. Yes, he does," Ninjara replied quietly with a tired voice. Again, Jagwar was concerned with this display. Seeing the look on his face, Ninjara smiled at him as if to reassure the jaguar. "You're right. He does have a good heart. We'll patch things up before morning I'm sure."

" _Bueno_. That is good to hear."

There was a moment of silence that hung between them. Jagwar's tail twitched erratically and he had a hard time maintaining eye contact with the _kitsune_. Ninjara was unsure of what to make of his behavior but there was something comical about it. Realizing the lack of words being spoken and the awkwardness it was causing, Jagwar cleared his throat before saying, "Well…The village is still in celebration. If you like, I could escort you back and-"

"I'm not sure I want to head back right now," Ninjara told him honestly. "I'm not ready to deal with Raph just yet and to be honest; I need to do some serious thinking."

"I understand. I will leave you to your peace then," Jagwar said and bowed his head to her. He passed her and felt a small sense of warmth emanate from her body. The cat repressed a shudder and continued. Just as he was about to spring up into the branches of a tree, her voice brought his attention back to the vixen once more.

"Jagwar?"

" _Quê_?" He answered, turning back to her. She was staring at the flowers he had given her and Ninjara's gaze soon fell back on him, her lips pulled up into a smile.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me. You were very kind and thoughtful to gather these for me and I did not mean to dismiss you like that. I can think later. You may stay if you like."

Jagwar stared at her for a moment but soon smiled, a secret happiness welling up inside him. "If it would make you more comfortable then I would gladly stay," he said as he walked back towards her.

Ninjara smiled and sat back down on the grass, letting her legs dangle off the edge of the bank. Jagwar joined her but was cautious to not sit too close. He had embarrassed himself enough already. The two sat there in silence for a moment before Ninjara spoke out.

"Jagwar?"

"Yes?"

"What did those mercenaries want tonight?" Ninjara queried. It was a question that she had been meaning to ask since she got here.

She remembered being back in the sewers of New York, once again on the verge of another fight with Raphael when they received a visit from none other than Man Ray. While it was good to see their old friend again, the reunion was less than cheerful. He quickly reported to them that he had received news from some porpoises off the coast of Brazil that Jagwar and the Coipacu were being pushed back further into hiding in the rainforest from mercenaries. Man Ray did not go much into detail as he told them time was of the essence. Knowing that their friends needed their help, Ninjara, April and the turtles all caught a ride to South America on the backs of giant Blue Whales led by Man Ray.

When they had finally reached the shore, Man Ray received a distress call from many marine animals that were dying from an oil spillage off the shores of Cuba. He said his farewells to everyone and promised to return as soon as possible. After two days of wandering the lush rainforest with many raised voices at Michelangelo for losing the map, they had unknowingly stumbled into the mercenaries' camp. Within seconds, bullets began to fly and they retreated into the clearing where upon the battle would take place. Whatever those men wanted, they were not afraid to go to extreme measures to obtain it.

"You're sitting on it," he said.

Ninjara looked down at the ground then back to Jagwar.

"All this," he said motioning to the environment. "This is what they wanted. They wanted it gone. Gone so that they could make, how you say, 'a quick buck'?"

Jagwar's tail started to swish back and forth as his anger began to build. Memories formed of the trees and brush that were so cruelly ripped from the ground or burned with nothing but money in the minds of those who were responsible.

"They wanted it because men are greedy. They take and take without asking. They have no value for this world or the lives within it. Dozens of species wiped out every day without anyone ever knowing they existed. All because of man's greed to own everything."

Jagwar finished the last part sharply and he soon tried to calm down, his eyes screwed shut and the fur on the back of his neck bristling. Ninjara watched him in sympathy and admiration. She had rarely met anyone so passionate or devoted to the rights of nature. Her own people shared a common passion in that all things contained _ki_ , a natural life force that was found from the tallest tree to the smallest insect. All life was to be respected.

As Jagwar settled himself back into a calmer frame of mind, Ninjara found her eyes wandering. It was strange. She had met Jagwar and the other Mutanimals many times on her adventures with the turtles but this was perhaps the first time she actually _looked_ at him.

The first thing that came to her mind was...spotty. The jaguar had a marveling pattern of spots that littered his body. A golden yellow pelt served as a backdrop to the spots as snow white fur graced his chest and stomach. A necklace of bright green tree leaves adorned his neck that complimented his fur well while a dark brown loin cloth hung from his torso. The rest of his body was bare and it was hard for Ninjara not to notice the hard cut musculature that flowed from his shoulders and arms down to his chest, stomach, and legs. Without even realizing it, a small smile crept its way onto her lips as her eyes roamed.

" _Hmm…Impressive,"_ she thought.

"I am sorry, Ninjara. I tend to get...frustrated when talking of such matters," Jagwar said, snapping her out of her observation.

"It's quite all right. I understand," she replied, casting her eyes away from his body and back to the pond. The vixen felt a slight sting of embarrassment from her private viewing and hoped that he did not catch her staring.

"I suppose I can relate," she said, pushing away the feeling. Jagwar looked over in genuine surprise and interest. "My home has always been in some form of danger from man as well."

"Where is your home?"

"Japan," she sighed, looking wistfully at the water.

"You live among the humans?" Jagwar queried in surprise.

"No, no. My home is a small island far off the east coast of Japan. Giant fog banks protect the island from exposure to the outside world."

"Are there many of your kind?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Our community is quite large with many villages spread throughout the island. Everyone is known by name even from opposite ends of the shores."

"You must have many friends then," Jagwar commented with a smile. It faltered, however, when he noticed that cheerless look on her face again.

"I…did once. I don't know anymore."

" _Por quê_?" The feline asked but quickly retracted his question. "I apologize, Ninjara. I should not have asked that. It is no business of mine."

Ninjara found herself smiling at him again. The cat beside her had yet to cease his courtesy and thoughtfulness. She had a feeling this wouldn't be the case if Raphael was talking to her right now as unfair as that may sound.

"No need for apologies, Jagwar," Ninjara assured him. "The truth of the matter is that I had spent my youth on that island wanting to leave it."

The fox leaned back on her elbows and stared up at the sky again as her mind went back in time. Jagwar studied the vixen as she reminisced. Her dark red fur almost seemed to shimmer in the moonlight and Jagwar wondered if it felt as soft as it looked. A lithe and voluptuous figure was hidden beneath a silk violet shirt and purple padded pants that covered her slender yet powerful legs, held up by a leather belt with some sort of symbol he did not recognize. Plates of leather armor that usually sat around her hips and atop her shoulders were now sitting in a pile behind them along with her katana. Jagwar had never seen such clothes. Not even from the books April had given him about the cultures of the world. But Jagwar had never seen a woman like her either.

" _Santa sangre…"_ He thought, captivated by such a gorgeous creature.

Ninjara brushed some loose hairs out of her face and fixed the unique ponytail she often wore. Jagwar noticed her hair had lengthened since last he saw her and it only added to her exquisite beauty.

"As I grew older, I yearned to leave and explore the world," she continued, unaware of his silent admiration of her. "The elders did not approve of this. They thought it was fool hardy and dangerous to leave the island and by doing so would be a great dishonor. I had little cares for their small minded views so I left when I was old enough and began my own adventures."

Jagwar smiled again at her but she shook her head, eyes lowered down to her lap.

"But I was young and foolish. I let myself succumb to the temptation of riches and power. I fell in with the wrong people, like Chien Khan. I…I did a lot of things I'm not proud of," Ninjara stated with deep regret and shame in her voice. "News of my activities reached back home and most of my people shunned me. I was considered to be a _gaijin_ , an outsider who did not belong."

"Have you returned to your home since then?"

"I recently returned there with Raphael a few months ago. My grandmother was in great danger from a hunter who had discovered our island. My welcome was less than warm."

Ninjara closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the scolding she received from one of the elders upon returning. How she should have stayed away less she spread her bad influence to the children. How she wouldn't let anyone speak her real name. Her love for the elders was about as equal to their love for her but…

She missed her home.

She missed her friends or rather the ones who may still consider themselves to be her friend. Ninjara missed her brother, Naga, and the beauty of the mountains and the serenity of the forest. Going back was something she never thought she could do again after seeing the world but her thoughts had been returning to the island more and more. For what reasons this homesickness was brought about she did not know.

Jagwar could now see pain and longing on her once sweet features and he wished that he could ease whatever burden she now was carrying. Acting on instinct, he reached over and gently placed his hand a top of hers. Ninjara's eyes opened and she stared into his red ones, compassion and kindness reflecting in them.

"The past and the present are never the same. Just like how you are not the same person you were then. Time changes us all, and you have become the kind soul that I remember upon first meeting. Your elders may say these things about you but that is not the Ninjara I have come to know. Not the compassionate, strong, and gentle warrior who traveled across the ocean to help me tonight."

Ninjara stared at him, taken back by his words. In her surprise, a rush of blood hit her cheeks and she bowed her head to him.

"I…I don't know what to say, Jagwar. I… _Domo…Domo arigato_."

Jagwar's lips pulled back into a smile but when he realized he was still holding her hand, he quickly pulled away. There was another silence that followed as Jagwar now stared out to the water and Ninjara played with her hair, still trying to recover from the feline's unexpected comments. Jagwar cleared his throat and managed to find the courage to look at her again.

"What happened to this hunter who caused you so much trouble?" He asked.

"He thought he could use our existence as a means to obtain riches. He eventually found himself in a place where all the money in the world won't buy his way out from the pain he is sure to be enduring," was all Ninjara said.

"Greed has its price, _si_?"

"It does indeed."

Jagwar nodded and stared up at the stars. He suddenly smiled and a slight chuckle escaped his lips. The vixen offered him a questioning look in response. He shook his head and waved his hand.

"My apologies, Ninjara. I am not making light of your story. It's just...our situations involving the world of man reminds me of a story _mi madre_ use to tell me when I was younger."

"Will you tell me the story?"

Jagwar looked at her in surprise. She turned her body around to face him and sat almost like a child would, an innocent smile on her face. Jagwar smiled and nodded.

 _A Man sat alone in the jungle, drenched deep in sadness. And all the animals drew near to him and said, "We do not like to see you so sad. Ask us for whatever you wish and you shall have it."_

 _The Man said, "I want to have good sight."_

 _The vulture replied, "You shall have mine."_

 _The Man said, "I want to be strong."_

 _The jaguar said, "You shall be strong like me."_

 _Then the Man said, "I long to know the secrets of the Earth."_

 _The serpent said, "I will show them to you." And so it went with all the animals._

 _And when the Man had they gifts they could give, he left. Then the owl said to other the animals, "Now the Man knows much, he'll be able to do many things. Suddenly I am afraid."_

 _The deer said, "The Man now has all that he needs. Now his sadness will stop."_

 _But the owl replied, "No. I saw a hole in the Man, deep like the hunger he will never fill. It is what makes him sad and what makes him want. He will go on taking and taking, until one day the World will say, 'I am no more. And I have nothing left to give.'"_

The fox and jaguar were silent as the story ran through their heads again. Ninjara smiled at him and said, "You took that story to heart, didn't you?"

" _Si_. I tell it to all the Coipacu children in hopes that it will have the same effect."

Ninjara's smile widened. She thought that was very sweet and her eyes wandered over him again for a second time that night. "I saw you with them tonight. They seem quite fond of you," she remarked.

"They are very special to me as well."

"You must be very popular with the women then." Jagwar felt himself fidget as embarrassment stung his cheeks again. Ninjara giggled at his display and nodded with a sly grin. "You are, aren't you?"

"I…have received offers," he shyly answered.

"Oh?" Ninjara laughed softly. Jagwar could not look her in the eye as he picked at a few blades of grass.

"Many of the Coipacu women think that I am a _divindade_ , a deity, and that their children would be too if they…" He paused, not wanting to say what was obvious in front of her. "I do not believe myself to be a deity and my…union with a woman would not provide them with what they desire."

"That's never stopped most men," Ninjara pointed out.

"I will not lie," Jagwar admitted with a sense of guilt, "I have considered it but…the very notion of it feels…wrong. I cannot deceive someone like that." He snorted and shook his head before lifting his gaze to her. "You must think me a fool to pass up such opportunities," he said.

"No," Ninjara said firmly. "I admire you. I've known many men who would not display such decency and respect. You are a good person, Jagwar. There is nothing foolish about you."

Jagwar displayed a genuine and heartfelt smile at her words. " _Muchos gracias_ ," he said softly.

Both mammals were quiet again, the sounds of the forest echoing around them. Neither were looking at each other now but their thoughts remained focused on the other. Jagwar felt such humiliation and bashfulness near someone so beautiful and Ninjara could not shake the warm feeling she received when remembering his sincere and cordial comments. But reality soon found its way back to her and the events of tonight replayed in her head, the warm feeling being replaced with frustration and an overwhelming sense of exasperation.

"I suppose I should head back now," she sighed. "I need to find Raphael and sort things out."

Jagwar nodded but neither rose to their feet. He gazed over at the vixen and saw the strain and tired look on her face from mentioning the turtle. He cleared his throat before asking, "Excuse me if I seem rude, Ninjara, but may I ask you something?"

"Of course. And please," she answered, turning her attention back to him, "call me Umeko."

Ninjara surprised herself with that. She used to be quite sensitive about her real name and only really let her family and Raphael address her with it. But there was something so comforting about the feline in front of her that there was no hesitation or regret in asking him to do so.

"Umeko," Jagwar obliged. The softness of his voice combined with his accent and the way her name rolled off his tongue made her shiver. "You are…happy with Raphael, _si_?"

The question was unexpected. She had asked herself that question a million times but hearing it come from someone else's mouth was as if she was hearing it for the first time. But what was even more unexpected was her reply.

"I don't know," Ninjara whispered with a shake of her head, ponytail bouncing off her shoulders. "I…was very happy at a point but now…I just…don't know."

"I'm sorry," Jagwar said quietly.

"Things have been so horrible lately," she continued as if she did not hear him. "Every day is feeling like a challenge to see if we can go one minute without arguing over something trivial. His attitude is getting worse and worse and I don't know how much longer we can last."

Ninjara looked away for a moment then brought her eyes up to Jagwar's. The cat felt an ache in his chest as he could see this brave and fierce warrior trying not to shed tears.

"I just…I don't think I want this anymore. Getting caught up in him and his brother's adventures because that's what he wants. I can't recall the last time he asked me what _I_ wanted. I…I don't want to just be along for the ride anymore…I don't want to fight with him anymore…I don't know if I love him anymore," Ninjara whispered with a broken voice.

She covered her face with a hand, angry at herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. Ninjara had put up strong front for so long but the truth of the situation was too heavy to deny and the vixen felt lost within her own heart.

Jagwar felt his heart break at the sight of this. He felt so much sympathy for the fox and he wanted nothing more than to stop those tears. At first, he remained where he was, a lack of courage keeping him there. But his sharp ears caught a faint sob and he couldn't bear to leave her to her sadness. Scooting up beside her, Jagwar wrapped an arm around her shoulder, hesitating at first but carrying through. It was not in vain as the moment his arm settled, Ninjara immediately turned into him, burying her face into his neck. The warmth of her body blasting against him made him close his eyes and his other arm came up across to hold her. Something he had yearned for many times.

Jagwar cared very much for this woman.

From the moment he met her, her beauty and ferocity had been burned into his mind. Her brave spirit coupled with fearlessness was surpassed only by her warm smile and kind nature. Jagwar found himself very much wanting to know more and more about this woman each time they met and he was constantly looking forward to the opportunity. It was a difficult thing, however, as her attention and affections were obtained by that of another. Someone he considered a very close friend which only added to his frustrations. It was a disappointment to not only him but to Dreadmon who had developed a liking for his fellow canine. But the wolfman's disappointment was short lived and soon forgotten. How Jagwar envied him.

He wished he could forget. He wished he could be free of the wanting's of his heart and the guilt he felt when thinking about Raphael. But life could never be so easy. It was a hard truth he must accept and despite the confession of doubt from this woman he was holding, something he had dreamed about many times, her happiness outweighed that of his own.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, attempting to pull away. "I didn't mean to drop that on you. I…I am being selfish. Perhaps on both accounts."

"No," Jagwar responded, still holding her. "It is not selfish to release your burdens to that of a friend and it is not selfish to want your own path in life. What may be Raphael's destiny may not be yours, Umeko. You have the right to seek out your own happiness. Perhaps…Perhaps that is something you should discuss with him. I think he would like to hear it."

"I'm not sure that would do much good," Ninjara shook her head.

"He has made you happy before, _não_? If there is still a chance for him to do so again, I think it is very much worth the effort."

Ninjara gazed up at him again and found herself leaning into his chest slightly.

"Why?" She asked gently, a long strand of loose hair hanging down between her eyes. "Why do you care so much?"

The jaguar had no reason to. These were not his problems yet here he was, comforting her and saying kind words one after the other. Ninjara had never felt so cared for since Raphael and her relationship began to spiral out of control.

"Because," Jagwar swallowed somewhat bashfully. "I only wish to see that someone as kind hearted and extraordinary as you receive the happiness she so richly deserves."

Ninjara did not respond, her mouth open in an expression of shock. Her eyes searched his face and found nothing but honesty and affection. In that moment, all thoughts of Raphael and their problems faded into the back of her mind. Jagwar stared back at her, unsure as to what her response would be.

He soon received it as her lips suddenly pressed up against his own.

Jagwar's eyes bulged open and his entire body went rigid. Shock and awe rendered him frozen yet his heart had exploded into a frenzy. His fantasies, his dreams, his desires all came rushing into his mind like a raging storm. But the taste of her lips reminded him that this was neither dream nor fantasy. This was reality, and his hunger for her quickly overcame him and his eyes slowly rolled up into the back of his head, eyelids closing and returning her kiss. Ninjara's lips worked against his own and her hands slid up his chest, fingers gliding over soft fur and taught muscle. It was much different from the hard shell and rough skin she was used to and it only increased her affection.

Her hands gripped the sides of his thick neck as she maneuvered herself to straddle his lap. Despite his elation in kissing the woman he had grown to care deeply for, Jagwar was able to find some clearing in the haze of lust he was lost in and gripped her arms tightly, turning his head to the side, breaking the kiss.

"Umeko…This is not-"

"Please," Ninjara whispered, leaning her head against his and cradling his face in her hands. "Don't talk. Just…don't talk."

Jagwar could only hold her gaze, his upper lip quivering as he wanted nothing more than to taste her again. But his conscious fought the urge and he shook his head.

"Umeko, I can't-"

" _Jagwar-san_ ," she whispered softly, a thumb brushing over his lips. "I need this. I need you."

Her delicate plea washed over him like the waves on the shore. He never thought she would ever say those words. Not to him. Any sense of right and wrong he was struggling to uphold was suddenly gone, and the feline gave in to her wishes and his own. He pressed his lips against hers again and she eagerly reciprocated.

Jagwar's arms closed around her, bringing the vixen snug against his chest. The feeling of her breasts flushed against him brought forth a growl that rumbled in his throat. Ninjara's lips pressed further into his own, her kisses becoming more heated and passionate. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

What she was doing was wrong.

She knew this. It was wrong and shameful. Raphael didn't deserve this. Jagwar didn't deserve this. Ninjara was being unfair to both of them. But she didn't care. All she cared about was feeling good again. To feel wanted and free of her troubles that had made her so very weary. This kind, sweet and handsome Mutanimal had made her feel that way and she needed more from him.

Jagwar's fingers slid up into her hair and cradled the back of her head, his other hand clenching her shirt in a fist. Their lips parted and with a moan of hunger, the feline latched onto her neck, kissing and suckling. Ninjara made high pitched gasp that was rare for her. His passions seemed greater than her own, and his touch lit a fire underneath her skin. Her lips quivered and her body shook, Jagwar's tongue running across her throat. Ninjara pushed him hard on the shoulders and he fell to his back. She was on top of him instantly, smashing her muzzle against his own. Jagwar's arms ensnared her again, pressing her body against him so tightly; she could feel his heartbeat through his chest. It was fast and strong, her own heart matching its rhythm.

Jagwar flipped her over so that he was on top now, still locked in a kiss. Ninjara's legs wrapped around his waist and pressed him into her. An itch came over her body that was brought upon the fact she was still clothed and the only way to sate it was to remove her garments. Her hands slid down the cat's chest and glided over his toned stomach before landing on her own waist. She fumbled to get her fingers on the hem of her shirt and when she did, she turned her head to break their kiss and pulled the silk sleeveless shirt up and over.

Jagwar froze as he stared down at her topless and laying beneath him. Her hair had partially come free from her ponytail, thick lingering strands of reddish brown covering half her face, breasts heaving with her pants and gazing up at him with a look of pure lust reflecting in her half lidded eyes.

Primal instinct suddenly kicked in and Jagwar broke from his stupor, lips reconnecting with hers hard. Ninjara dragged her fingers up his back and could feel the muscles underneath the fur twitch upon contact. She wanted to tell him to kiss her all over. To touch and fondle whatever he pleased as her body screamed for him to do so. The vixen found she did not have to tell him as his kiss left her lips and traveled down her neck towards her chest. Her fingers dug into the ground, ripping up tuffs of grass.

Teeth clenched so tightly they could break, Ninjara did her best not to writhe in response to his kisses and nips upon territory where only Raphael and her ex-lover Kenji had been. Ears flattened against his head, Jagwar pressed his mouth against her stomach, dragging his teeth slowly along her navel. The blast of hot breath against her skin made her utter another shrill moan, her legs rubbing together as an unbearable heat was building between them.

Jagwar's body was having its own responses to the fox and the sounds of pleasure she made and his loincloth did a poor job at hiding it. At any other point in time, this would have proved extremely humiliating for him. But now, as the woman of his dreams clutched at his head, urging him on with a shaky voice, humiliation was the furthest thing from what he felt. All he felt was bliss and his mind empty of thoughts other than to take what he had wanted for so long.

Even if it didn't belong to him.

Jagwar's hands gripped the sides of her padded pants and began to pull on them. Ninjara yanked on his head fur, pulling him back up so she could kiss him. One hand cupped his face while the other tugged on his loincloth. Their lips parted and Jagwar leaned his head against hers, panting heavily. Ninjara was still focused on trying to get him out of his one article of clothing.

"You're so beautiful," Jagwar rasped.

"No more talking," she responded, getting his loincloth untied and tossing it to the side. She pulled him back into another kiss, his hands exploring her body before settling back on her pants. Ever so gently, he began to slide them down her hips as his tongue wrestled with her own in a battle for dominance. Ninjara's head was swimming as she felt her pants slide down to her knees and the cool sensation of a nightly breeze caressing her exposed body.

"Gods…You've put a spell on me," Jagwar mumbled through their kiss in an almost intoxicated tone.

Ninjara gripped a handful of his fur, pressing her mouth even harder against his. His words bounced around in her head and despite focusing on the Mutanimal on top of her, the statement would not leave her mind. It was then that time began to roll back in her brain, back to one of her fondest memories with Raphael.

* * *

 _Ninjara sighed as she looked out at the ocean._

 _Silent waves rolled lazily over one another in the night before breaking against the dock she currently was sitting on. Behind her sat her grandmother's village, festive lights and happy voices filling the air. It was a happy time. Her grandmother had been returned from that vile hunter by Raphael and herself, and they no longer had to fear their existence being discovered. Raphael was hailed as a hero. She was mostly ignored._

 _The sound of heavy footsteps on wood made her ears twitch and she craned her head over to see Raphael emerge from the shadows. Ninjara looked back out to the ocean again as Raphael sat down beside her._

" _Hey, babe," he said softly. Ninjara didn't respond and Raphael followed her vision out to the sea. Both fox and turtle sat in silence for a moment, the water beneath them providing a gentle background noise. Ninjara eventually sighed again and shook her head._

" _I'm sorry I'm being this way," she said._

" _Don't be. I totally understand," Raphael assured._

" _I just…I can't stand them," the vixen growled, her hands clenching into fists. "I came back and literally went through hell to get Grandmother back and the elders still think I'm some sort of monster."_

" _I know. It's not fair. But they're wrong and you and I know that. Besides, why do you care so much what they think?"_

" _I don't know," she mumbled, running a hand down her face and muzzle. She stared out at the water again, the smell of brine filling her nostrils. "I guess I just hate that they still think of me as that person."_

 _Raphael wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her close to him._

" _I remember the person you used to be and man, oh man, did I hate that bitch," he said._

" _Gee, thanks, Raph," Ninjara snorted with a roll of her eyes._

" _I'm not finished. Yeah, you were a pretty devious chick back then but that's not who you are now. The person I know now is a sweet, affectionate, kickass babe with a mondo hot bod." Ninjara couldn't but help but snicker at his comment. "It doesn't matter what they say, Ninjara. Whatever they think is fact, I know is not true. Because there is no way I would have fallen in love with anyone like that."_

 _Ninjara closed her eyes, Raphael's words sending a comforting heat throughout her body. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too," she whispered back._

" _Although I'll admit I always kinda dug the bad girl vibe you gave off," he finished. Ninjara laughed out loud and squeezed him. Again they sat without speaking, Raphael gently stroking her hair and Ninjara felt all her worries and anger wash away with each stroke._

" _Thank you," she said in a hushed tone._

" _For what?" Raphael questioned._

" _For being here with me. For letting me be a part of your life."_

" _I'm starting to wonder how I ever had one before you."_

 _Ninjara pressed herself harder against him and the turtle's grip tightened on her in return. Ninjara eventually lifted her head and locked affectionate eyes with him. "I suppose we should join the party again," she said._

" _Not if you don't want to. I know that old crow of an elder will be giving you the stink eye the whole time we're there."_

" _I don't think I'll mind as much if you're beside me," Ninjara confessed, intertwining her fingers with his. Raphael smiled at her in reply. "Although I can't promise I won't knock her light out if she calls me a witch again," she grumbled, rising to her feet._

" _Too be fair, she may be right," Raphael commented, joining her rise to standing._

" _Uh, excuse me?" Ninjara asked him in disbelief and with a cocked eyebrow. The teenager smiled at her brightly before pulling her close again._

" _I'm thinking you've got a little sorcery in you. I'm sure you've put a spell on me as I can't seem to keep my hands off you."_

" _Is that so?" Ninjara asked with a seductive smile. "Then perhaps we should skip the celebration lest we want that spell to wear off."_

" _Oh, mama, that's some wicked voodoo," Raphael grinned and hoisted her up and over his shoulder. Ninjara let out a scream of laughter as he carried her away from the water and to a more private setting._

* * *

The memory of such a wonderful time long ago was able to clear its way through the fog of lust in her mind and once again latch a firm hold onto sense and reasoning.

"No!" she cried suddenly, breaking their kiss and pushing Jagwar away.

Jagwar leaned back in confusion, his mind still half focused on taking her there in the grass. But as she scurried away from him, those thoughts along with his desires began to fade. Ninjara sat on her knees, arms covering her upper body as she stared down at the ground, panting to the point of hyperventilating. Jagwar looked upon her with concern and edged closer to her.

"Umeko..." he whispered.

"I'm sorry," she replied quickly. "I'm so sorry. I...I wasn't...I didn't mean..."

Her words dried up in her mouth and her body began to shake. Her wishes for Jagwar to ravish her were soon replaced with Raphael's face from her memory. A wave of guilt hit her like nothing she had ever experienced and she covered her mouth with her hand as to stifle the sounds of regret. Jagwar watched her struggle with her emotions and he too felt a similar feeling of shame well up inside him. He should not have let that happen. He was weak and look at what it had wrought upon them.

Heat no longer coursing through his body, he quickly found his loincloth and covered himself. Ninjara had yet to recover from her status and Jagwar's concern for her grew. Seeing her like that only made him want to reach out and hold her. Assure her that things would be okay. The feline's brow furrowed and he closed his eyes, a heavy breath leaving his body.

He had to tell her.

This was the worst time possible, but with what had just transpired she had to know. She had to know that making love to her would have been the single greatest event of his life. That the feel of her in his arms was nothing short of euphoria, and that kissing her was like kissing an angel.

She had to know how much he loved her.

Jagwar pulled forth all of his courage and looked up, the vixen's gaze still downcast to the ground. "Umeko," he started, ready to reveal this painful secret he had been holding in for so long. "I need to tell-"

"I have to go," Ninjara cut him off. "I...I have to find Raphael."

She winced when she spoke his name as if in pain. Jagwar could only watch as she stood up with her back to him and pulled up her pants. She bent down and retrieved her shirt and hastily pulled it back over her head. Jagwar wanted to speak, to confess, but nothing came from his mouth. Ninjara gathered up her weapons, fixing her ponytail and started to leave when she suddenly paused. She looked back at him, sitting on his knees with an almost pleading look on his face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again before running off into the forest and leaving him alone.

Jagwar tried to get up but found he had no strength to do so. All he could do was stare at the spot where she once stood. Her taste still lingered on his tongue. The yearning to feel her curves between his fingers again made them ache. To stare into her eyes, deep blue like that of the ocean. Jagwar wanted her back. He wanted to chase after her. To scream his love for her.

But he didn't.

The Mutanimal remained where he was, upon his knees as if to beg the Gods to spare him from this unbearably cruel fate. But there would be no answer for him. Without a sound, Jagwar fell to his side and rolled to his back. His gaze was now sky worthy, the stars filling his vision. But he didn't see the Great Dog or the Hydra within the constellations. They were just lights now, and he stared past them into the black sky beyond.

He truly was a fool.

Did he really think it was going to happen? That she would just forget about Raphael? Jagwar felt like a child. To have his head filled with such ludicrous fantasies with the belief that they could truly be a possibility. It reminded him of a man from the village who thought he could fly if he made a cape from the feathers of hawks. Everyone laughed at him of course, but he truly believed he would be able to fly. The man climbed to a high cliff, and spreading out his feathered cape, he leapt over the edge to soar with the wind.

The man did not fly.

Jagwar felt like that man. He refused to listen to what his head was telling him and gave in to his heart. And just like the man, he too fell a very long way. The croak of a frog and the cry of some sort of ape rang through the night, the only sounds left around the jaguar. His eyes closed and all the air left his body in a broken sigh.

Remorse, shame, sadness; they all filled his heart, and Jagwar could feel it shatter within moments.

* * *

"Got everything, Donny?"

Donatello nodded to Leonardo as he finished packing the last of their supplies into a sack. "We got enough food to last us until we get to New York. Providing Mikey doesn't pig out like he did last night," he replied, eying his brother disapprovingly.

"Hey, you guys know I need to compensate for calories when I go too long without pizza," Michelangelo retorted, sticking his tongue out. It was then that they were joined by April and a few village children, fixing the straps on her backpack.

"Well, I'm ready when you guys are," she said, patting a child on the head. She looked around and soon discovered that they were short a turtle and fox. "Where are Raphael and Ninjara?"

"Patching things up, I imagine," Donatello answered. Leonardo grumbled something and looked away.

"You guys are still pretty sore with him, huh?" April winced.

"We'll deal with it when we get home," Leonardo responded sternly.

As if on cue, Raphael and Ninjara emerged from around the corner of a hut, hands intertwined. They joined the group with an awkward and uncomfortable silencing hanging between them. Raphael had trouble making eye contact with his brothers. He shuffled his feet for a moment before uttering,

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened."

Michelangelo smiled and smacked him in the arm. "It's all good, dude. We're all still here and that's what counts."

"Quite right," Donatello agreed with a smile of his own.

Raphael managed to return a weak smile in response. He turned to Leonardo who did not share the same expression as his brothers. He still frowned and narrowed his gaze at Raphael.

"Let's go," was all he said and began to walk away.

Raphael sighed and Ninjara squeezed his hand. Everyone followed Leonardo as they began to leave the village. The Coipacu all celebrated their departure, offering flowers and more food. Dreadmon was there and embraced his friends in good tidings. Michelangelo suddenly frowned and looked around before setting his gaze back on the wolfman.

"Yo, where's Jagwar?" he asked. Ninjara's eyes focused on Dreadmon who scratched his head.

"Dat be a good question," he said. "I haven't seen him since last night. Sometimes he go to da temple to meditate in da morning."

"That's too bad. I would have liked to have said goodbye," April sighed. "You'll tell him for us, won't you, Dreadmon?"

"Sure t'ing!" the wolf smiled.

Once more, they all said their farewells before carrying off into the rainforest. As they made their way through the brush, Ninjara stopped and turned back towards the village. Raphael paused and looked back before giving her a tug.

"Everything okay, babe?" he asked. She lingered for a moment before turning back to him and forcing a smile.

" _Hai_ …Everything is good," she said.

She fell back into step with him and the others, the village slowly disappearing behind them. Somewhere, not too far away from where the vixen was staring, Jagwar was perched in a tree, the thick leaves hiding him. He watched them leave, eyes focused on Ninjara the whole time. While he was certain she did not see him, her eyes were on him, and he felt another ache in his chest. Slowly, they all disappeared from sight and Jagwar let out a tortured sigh before covering his face with his hand.

" _Caramba…What have you gotten yourself into, gato?"_

* * *

 _A/N: The story that Jagwar told is from the movie Apocalypto. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Cya!_


End file.
